Idiots like us
by The Arena
Summary: what happens when your neighbor is too hot for his own good and even has a boyfriend! what ever will our hero do in this fanfiction this time! stay tuned! :D


**A/N: Hellow thar. **

**arena here, with new treats for ya. This story is inspired yet again by nickelbacks "someone that you're with" from.. some album. Also by the lovely Skulle yaoi gallery - shall link later.**

**But the fic is for mah dear friend and yaoi lover number eins!**

**M for dirty things and language.**

**and naruto's dad owns all - bow to him**

**R&R peeps!**

* * *

He shrugged. It had been a long day, hell, it had been a long week, you could probably say it as far as it had been a long month – and it wasn't over yet. Rubbing his neck as he walked home, he felt how night had shifted to morning, and the sun had been up some time now.

"I hate mornings.." he yawned and ran a hand through his still messy hair full of gel, forgetting that it was in there to begin with, meaning that he shrugged again and dried the remains of the gel off onto his jeans.

He didn't care in specific.

As he was getting close to home, he saw a car he hadn't seen before parked in front of his building, as he crossed the street he took a closer look at the car. It was old, yes, but hell the dude who owned it had taste. It was dark metallic red; having the racing stripes across the top of the car in a dark grey color, and the rims was black, adding only more nice details to the overall look of the car – an old Monte Carlo 1989 he figured.

Walking inside the building, he began climbing the stairs two at the time, wanting so much to just sleep in that wonderful piece of heaven he called his bed. It practically screaming his name like some lost lover wanting him – and with good reason, the blond young man looked hot.

As he reached the 3 floor – cursed be the stairs- he walked down the hall, now merely inches away from kingdom of dreams, but before walking over to his door, he passed an apartment with the door open, and curiosity took the better of him, as usual.

Apartment 208 had been vacant some time, and good reddens the lady who lived there before was horrible and smelled like dead cats, so who ever moved in there would be an improvement.

He stopped in front of the open door and looked inside. The place was empty except for a couple of rugs to protect the floor and some paint buckets here and there.

"hey!" the blond man looked surprised as a man walked towards him from a corner in the apartment where he hadn't seen him.

"Erh.. Hey, I didn't mean to snoop.. Your door just stood open you know."

The other laughed as he dried his hands in his jeans, just as the other had did two minutes prior – how odd..

"yea I know, my bad but the paint fumes gives me a head ache if I don't air the place.." the guy, not looking much older than the blond, had brown spiky hair – with some paint spots in it- and dark red tattoos on each of his cheeks. Which he concluded looked pretty nice, not many could pull that off, getting such in discreet tattoos in the face.

"my name is Kiba, Kiba Inzuka, I am moving in here from today, or well... tomorrow if I get the paint job done soon enough" Kiba greeted with the hand he had dried in his jeans.

The other grinned at Kiba "my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I live in 209" he pointed at the door just across the hall, "so you can always just come over if you need anything". Naruto shook the brunets hand and they stood there grinning at each other.

"I need to get finished, the paint aint gonna paint itself… though it would be nice." Kiba said giving a wave before he returned to the paint job in the corner of his apartment.

As Naruto finally walked inside his own flat, he closed the door, took of his smelly sneakers and then he walked over to the couch where he just crashed without any sense of grace.

"fuck" ha muttered as his face had collided with the nearest pillow in the couch. The brunet across the hall, he meant trouble, he could feel it. Someone that good looking and with such a nice smile meant trouble for him, and not only him, his work as well.

As he closed his eyes and began dreaming of the hot guy next door, he couldn't wait for him to move in.

Finally something exciting was happening in his life.

**I reside in 209, you're in 208  
You moved in last Friday night,  
and I just couldn't wait  
So I tried to call across the hall,  
to ask you out someday  
But a lineup formed outside your door, and I was way too late**

Naruto had been sitting awake all morning as he waited for his too-good-looking neighbor to arrive, since Kiba wasn't done yesterday with the paintjob, meant that today was the day. Today was the day he was moving in.

The devilish red Monte Carlo rolled up in front of the building and Naruto cocked an eyebrow, but soon grinned as he saw the brunet step out from the car.

"the guy does not only posses good looks but also good taste" Naruto mused to himself, as he decided he would oh so casually walk over to his neighbor and ask if he needed a hand – all in the name of sheer coincidence of course.

But his smile faltered as he saw a man, and it was a man, step out from the other side of the car. Black hair, light skin, and and.. Who was he? Looking so damn fruity.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms as he saw them enter the building, where he then got the idea of opening his door just the slightest and observe the two as they would walk up and into Kiba's place.

He tip toed (no real reason to why he tip toed as Kiba wouldn't be able to hear him walk anyway) over to his door and opened it and waited as he would hear the brunet talk with the other.

"I am telling you, the place is so rad, after a bit of paint it's just perfect, and I am sure you will like it as well Sasuke."

The other, who Naruto now knew was some dick named Sasuke, didn't say anything, or at least not so normal human beings could hear it, because Kiba laughed as they stood at the door.

"No no I won't install that, you do know that is partially why I am moving" he laughed as he took the keys up from his pocket and inserted them in the keyhole and unlocked the door.

"so, before you run off and scream in horror because I have painted the flat in some color there is not black, can I then get a token of appreciate as I am moving to get closer to you.."

Sasuke – the now nicknamed bastard- snorted at the brunet as they stood there in front of the door, which Kiba still hadn't opened.

"Why, you think you deserve something just because you did something nice?" the pale man lifted a dark brow as his lips curved up in a smirk.

"Yes in fact I think exactly that." Kiba grinned, as he took hold of Sasuke's hands and draped them over his shoulder, letting his own hands slide down the raven's sides, before resting on the lower of his back.

The brunet leaned in and kissed the raven haired man, letting his tongue push at the others lips for them to part, and tangled with Sasuke's own tongue – letting the kiss last longer than needed. Really. Naruto's eyes were about to pop out of their eye sockets.

How could someone that fucking nice, be with someone that annoying! Watching the two walk into the apartment (which made the blond man stare even more at them) or walking was maybe too much of a word. Kiba had opened the door with one hand, still kissing the other, and pulled the raven with him, before he closed the door with a thud.

Naruto closed his own door very gently, so they couldn't hear it. Or. That wasn't really needed, as he could guess what was happening in the others place.

"Does he have any mattress in there?" the blue eyes of the blond wide in horror.

"The new painted walls!"

Naruto walked over to his bedroom with the horror evident in his eyes, as he stopped in front of the mirror, his eyes focused on his own features instead.

The bastard wasn't something that was going to stop him, not even if he was the so called boyfriend of the brunet, no way ever. Because as far as Naruto could see, he had something Sasuke was missing.

Manhood.

And lots of it too.

Kiba seemed to be the dog in their relationship, which meant he had never been the receiver, but hell, there was always a first for everything – and Naruto wouldn't mind being the first.

Pulling of his t-shirt he flexed his muscles all over and admired how the define features appeared under his command. He was fairly tall, 192 cm, and had completely blond hair which was also likewise long – making his front bangs touch his lips. His biggest advance however was his skin. The sun kissed skin with random tattoos different places meant when he stood like he did right now, half naked, people always looked.

People – as in both sexes.

Naruto had on his left shoulder a huge koi fish with cherry blossoms and other Japanese traits swirling around. The tattoo was very colorful and he had gotten it as a gift from his old man because his father's family was from Japan, and Naruto was the 6th generation Japanese-American, so he tribute the tattoo with that.

Naruto smirked, the brunet was never going to know what was in store for him – and Naruto wasn't the one who was going to tell him.

**Well I'd rather start off slow  
This whole thing's like  
some sort of race  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place**

As night time yet again showed its ugly face the very same day, the blond woke up and rose from his deep slumber, only to walk out and make coffee. As he sat and waited for the coffee machine – the very slow coffee machine that is- was finished with said coffee, he sat and flipped through his phone that were lying on the table from earlier.

He pressed some buttons and saw he had a new message, opening the message his brows furrowed in annoyance. It was his boss wanting to say he had to do a shift for Shikamaru who had vacation the next three days, and the jerk always said it over the phone like this because he couldn't really be bothered to talk to his staff otherwise.

"Asshole."

Naruto sighed way to loud and slumped his head down onto the table, where it gave a loud 'gonk' just as the doorbell unmerciful chimed with its broken tone.

"Oh great… "Naruto chose to take some coffee before answering the door, hearing said person on the other side was getting very impatient

"Coming goddamit, hold your horses will ya..."

Trotting over to the door and opening it, the blond was greeted by Kiba. At first Naruto didn't think anything of it, he was just standing there, in his sweatpants and with his coffee mug saying "momma's boy", but Kiba was looking weird at him.

"Hey man, sorry if I woke ya up or something..."

"No probs, I was up anyway… " Naruto sipped some coffee as he leaned against the door. God he was still sleepy, his entire body demanded rest, and many many hours of it.

"I was wondering if I could borrow some milk? I forgot to buy some today, my fridge is still total empty..." the brunet grinned and tucked his hands into his jeans, while eyeing Naruto funny.

Or so he thought.

"Yea... but please check the date yourself, my stuff tends to be too old too fast" the blond talked while he put the mug down and walked over to the fridge to find said item from the shelves of random items. Most of them too old probably.

Kiba looked around as he stood waiting at the door. He had been a little curious as how to a man as Naruto lived. The tall blond man was obviously single, otherwise he wouldn't be wearing what he was, not only his sweatpants, but also his other clothes. Every night he would head out in slacks and black shirt, most buttons being unbuttoned down his chest and then he would wear his leather jacket. Something like that wasn't just normal it was a little too nice for normal wear.

His flat looked surprisingly nice, it was simple, but with the necessities. Couch, TV, table with chairs and other stuff, and the pictures around the place was all of how New York looked in the 1800's.

Obviously the blond was entirely his own, with looks, style and even accent.

"Here. Please check the date before use, cause I have no idea how long it has been in there..." Naruto smiled tired as he handed the milk.

"Thanks man. And nice crib by the way." Kiba grinned as he walked back across the hall, and Naruto nodded in greets, but then it dawned him.

He had lost his chance! The brunet was at his door, and he could have asked him out! He pulled the door open and was about to yell to Kiba if he wanted to hang out, but as the door was open he could see Kiba close his own and hear how the other talked to Sasuke bastard.

"What the... is he also moving in or what?" Naruto stared at Kiba's closed door for a couple of seconds, before he reminded himself of the coffee and the work he needed to get dress and showered for.

**Because somewhere the one  
I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with**

The sun was shining yet again unmerciful when Naruto finally had pulled his long ass legs home. The red car was parked yet again in front of the building, which meant Kiba had a day off maybe? But then the idiot boyfriend would be there.

He hated him.

Didn't know him, and didn't need to. The idiot was competition, and Naruto felt that he knew it. Hell he probably did, the raven haired man seemed to have keen senses, so of course he would have picked up on Naruto's close so subtle flirts.

Unlocking the door, Naruto was startled by Kiba who poked his head out.

"Hey man! Thought I heard you come home... I just got a milk for ya. It's only fair to return what you burrowed" Kiba walked over and handed the milk and began walking back again.

"Hey Kiba..?" the brunet turned before he walked inside, looking at the blond as he scratched the back of his head.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to you know... hang out or something." Naruto was dead beat, his boss had just dumped all Shika's shifts on him, giving him 10 days of work in a row, but he had a day of tomorrow, and he could always sleep later if Kiba only had the day of today.

"Ahh man I am sorry, I promised my friend to take him out tonight and I need to buy some things for the crib, so no time..." Kiba smiled apologetic.

Naruto didn't understand why Kiba didn't just said boyfriend about Sasuke, he would. Even if people would have been appalled, he would have said so if he had a boyfriend. Screw them and their stupid ideals about who you should or should not love, as far as he saw it, it was not destined by oneself who you loved, and to love all was actually even greater than to just love one sex like that.

"Nah it's okay, I will see ya later then, have fun" Naruto smiled back to Kiba as he walked inside, putting the milk on the table and sat down on the chair by the table.

Why of all the people in this huge city did he happen to fancy his neighbor like that, was it because he was taken, or maybe because Kiba seemed to be like himself – laid back, funny and with good sense of taste and humor. He had sometime met the brunet shortly where they have just joked, and Kiba had the best laugh.

It was warm, heartfelt, and when he smiled he looked like pure sunshine. That was what Naruto felt and hey, the guy fitted him perfect.

Kiba was probably 185, plus minus some cm, but the guy was tall and his brown hair was always unruly and Uzumaki couldn't figure out if that was deliberately or he just didn't bother to put up his hair in any way. The tattoos on his cheeks were just cool, and when he smiled, they would fold and Kiba just looked liked a dork, which in some fashion was kind of cute.

He was slim built, like himself, and he sure hell had muscles, he needed to. The blond had asked how he could afford the car, with the prices there were on gasoline, and the brunet had said he at one time had had two jobs, one as a construction worker and also as mechanic, different shifts of course, but now he was just a grease monkey and he would earn good money. So he kept fit by doing a lot of manual work labor at his work, which gave way to him being nicely built.

Naruto on the other hand just worked out in his home, where he had different sort of equipment, since he had a lousy job.

Because of his day of tomorrow he didn't sleep that long but woke some time during the afternoon and decided to work out. He had gone to bed early and woke up sometime during the night because there was noise out in the hallway, which he never had experienced before, as the cat lady never made any noise.

He rose from his bed and walked over to his door and opened it slightly to see who made the ruckus, and then his sleepy eyes widened as he saw Kiba and Sasuke bastard walking from side to side until they hit Kiba's door with a loud thud and decided to make out rather feverously before the brunet finally – in his drunken state – found the keys, hit the keyhole, opened the door

"Sasuke, strip!"

Rather loudly. Then they stumbled inside, where god was so gracious to isolate the walls.

Naruto cocked a brow and sighed, before he walked back into bed and decided he needed to do something about that Sasuke, or rather, it was easier to target Kiba.

Drifting to dreamland again Naruto didn't as much as think twice about the two again before he would wake up in the morning.

**Well I hear your favorite songs  
you sing along with everyday  
And I borrow things that  
I don't need for conversation sake  
Last night I heard your key,  
it hit your lock at 4 AM  
Instead of being out with me  
you must be out with them**

Weeks had passed since Kiba moved in, in 208, and he was still together with . Naruto still hated him, Kiba still hadn't been on a date with him, I mean "hang out" with him, and Naruto was out of ideas.

Either way, Naruto was number 2. He and Kiba could talk and have fun when they met each other in the hall way, in the street, at super market – any place, but hang out was something Kiba apparently didn't want to, and why was of course because of Sasuke.

It was all Sasuke's fault.

And now Naruto would go to work and rage out all his frustrations there. And he could, because his job was as an entertainer at the café "rock muse" at Harlem. When he said entertainer, then that was the label given to them working the stage, and Naruto was a musician. He had a band called "niners", with some friends, just as Shika had. They were friends in different bands and had different chores at the café, sometimes it was singing, but Naruto also helped out with sound equipment, and made an effort to have a good job.

But Naruto loved most of all to sing, and the café gave him plenty of opportunities to test new songs, like the one he had been working on lately. It was a rather fun song actually, but he wanted to put it in his list of songs, because the beat of it fitted Rock Muse café perfect.

The place was inspired by rock café, obvious, but so different in its sense of only playing live music. Always. The place never served food though, only liquid – and plenty of it. And all kind of people came, and the place played all sorts of stuff. It was as much fun as it was work.

Naruto pulled on his favorite shirt, a navy one, and his jeans and boots and locked his door and went to work.

As hours had passed at the café and people had loved his new song, Naruto had walked home, taking another route by the bakery on 7th street before he yet again stood with his keys in his hands and tried to find the right one while he bit down on a chocolate croissant.

"Naruto!" the blond turned and dropped the keys while he did so.

"What in the fucks world is wrong in your stupid head!" Naruto gaped and dropped the 5 dollar expensive Chocó croissant on the floor, while he looked bewildered at Kiba.

"wha-"

"What person on this huge ass planet decides to make a song, about their crush on their neighbor, who just happens to visit at the same time the huge ass idiot decides to sing it – out loud!" Kiba was breathing hard as he had yelled all the way from his flat over to Naruto's – the whole 5 meter- and was beyond mad he was. .

"It's a good tune aight." Naruto defended and glared at Kiba who looked anything but happy.

"It's a good tune? Its fucking awful tune and I had my boyfriend with me!"

Oh? He had the bastard with him, how lucky can one be to have the jerk witness his confession to his neighbor over a tune he made in sheer boredom.

How lucky yes.

"Well how should I know you would be at rock muse!" Naruto flailed with his arms while he as of yet hadn't picked up his keys from the ground.

"It's not about me being there or not dumbnut, it's about you not singing the song!" Kiba pointed a finger accusingly at the blond tall man, and Naruto just glared back.

"Well excuse me for making music!"

"Yes excuse you! Don't ever sing it again!" Kiba pointed again at the man taller than him and stomped back to his apartment where he decided to slam the door.

"You have no sense of feelings what so ever mutt!"

Kiba yelled something incoherent from beyond his door, which was probably good Naruto didn't hear what it was, as Kiba clearly was more talented in finding bad words to throw at him. He was unluckily a very verbal person.

Finally picking up his croissant first – as it was still edible, as of course you don't waste good food- he then picked up his keys, got inside and locked the door.

It was really random. Not just that he made that song because Kiba inspired him – though rejecting him still, and that said person was at his work, with stupid bastard and they had heard his song.

Talk about random things in the universe happening – karma out to get him maybe? Nah.

Taking of his shoes, shirt and pants, he put on his sweatpants and just wanted to sleep. Sleeping was good, and he needed it, it had been an especially rough night slash morning slash early afternoon.

**Because somewhere the one  
I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with**

waking up later than usual, Naruto got up and made coffee, extra strong, and decided to turn on the telly and watch scrubs, as it always aired around this time – on one of his 300 channels. Life was good.

As his lips touched the mug with "do as ya momma says!" logo on, and could almost touch the scolding hot coffee – the door pinged. Yes it PINGED.

Naruto quirked a brow, but beyond that he didn't do anything.

"open up you son of a bitch!" and he had absolutely no intention of opening it now when he knew who was still on the other side.

"I am telling you to open up you snotmonkey!" Kiba had a really broad vocabulary when it came to bad words. Surprisingly.

Naruto sipped his coffee very slowly and did not move from his spot at the table where he was watching scrubs season 7 – old episodes, sigh.

"If you don't open up I will sue your sorry ass till the end of the universe!" Kiba hadn't kicked the door – much, ad Naruto finally got up and walked over to the door and opened it up to a very pissed of brunette.

"Thanks to you, my boyfriend decided that all on his own that I am cheating on him – with you!" Kiba pointed again with his finger as he also had done earlier.

Was it some sort of bad habit he had?

"So what? No my problem what your boyfriend thinks" Naruto leaned against the door and sipped some of his coffee.

"It's ONLY your problem! You better tell him that I aint cheating with your stupid ass." Kiba crossed his arms and lifted a brow as the blond tall man in front of him didn't say anything other than the slurping sounds when he took a sip of coffee.

"I want you to fucking tell him now assface." Kiba said, still having venom attached to his voice, which was surprisingly soft even when he was pissed off.

"No."

"What? You can't say no. it's not a question it's a command blondie" the brunette had never met anyone besides his boyfriend who was this annoying.

"No." Naruto put his hand in the hem of his pants as he sipped some more coffee.

"Yes."

"No. and you know why? Because I think you want to cheat with my, oh what was it... stupid ass. Yea... I think that was what you said." Naruto quirked a brow as he continued to sip the hot brown substance from his mama trademark cup.

"I will not! Why in the fucks world would I want to sleep with you" Kiba yelled the sentence out loud in the hall way for every neighbor to hear, which he really didn't mean to, he was just infuriated at the other.

Naruto bent down a little so his lips were mere inches from Kiba's own, though Kiba wasn't intimidated by the blonds close approach.

"Cause I bet you haven't ever tried to get it good and hard... " the words which in itself was embarrassing, left his plum lips with warm breath that ghosted over Kiba's tattooed cheeks.

"I-… fuck you Uzumaki!" Kiba turned and left stomping again, slamming the door even harder than first time. He wasn't use to ever – ever! – losing in verbal fight like that, but something about his neighbor ticked him off and his lips had just sealed shut.

"Fucking idiot." He said as he decided to go and take a run around the neighborhood.

Naruto on the other hand had noticed that his neighbor didn't say anything back to him for his last comment, he hadn't forced him any further to apologize to the bastard and he hadn't hidden his blush that well.

All in all, the situation was turning out to be rather fun and surprisingly also to his own advantage. How odd the world was indeed.

The blond closed the door and walked back inside to take a shower and get ready to go to work, he would even bet that tonight would be a good night – he had the feeling that something good would come from his neighbors weird but somewhat cute reaction.

As Naruto got ready to go on stage he saw Shikamaru who he had taken shifts for some days ago, standing and signaling that he had to talk with him.

"What up?" Naruto sat down on the scene to talk to the other who was on the floor.

"Boss says you have to play your song again, as many people think it's a hit. So you have to play it once an hour."

"What once in... is he stupid? People don't wanna listen to it that many times."

"Orders from the boss not me." Shika shrugged and turned to head over to the bar to help and stock up supplies.

Naruto scratched the back of his long hair and sighed, once an hour was a lot for a song that new and people also came to hear something else.. He was happy that they liked it, but he also knew the tendencies about these things.

And as night surely but slowly came to an end, and things had gone fairly okay, Naruto packed up the gear and headed home to sleep. He also needed to work on new material later, but for now he had to sleep.

As he walked inside and up the stairs to his apartment, he could hear a loud fight from Kiba's place.

"…I am telling you it's not like that. Would you at least listen?—Sasuke, put down my trophy, Sasuke, no no!"

The door opened with much more force than needed and out came the raven haired man. He closed the door after him and just as he took one step away from the flat he stood face to face with the blond man.

Naruto blinked surprised at the other, but he just looked away and walked past him, putting his hands in his pockets and walking away with heavy steps.

Frozen to where he was standing he could hear Sasuke walk down the stairs and open the door and leave the building. He hadn't been crying, but the blond could see his face did show a little of what you might describe as heart sorrow.

Even bastards had it too, it would seem.

Finally walking over to his door and opening it, Naruto stepped inside and almost closed the door when he saw a hand hindering him in it.

"Your right."

A blond brow lifted as Naruto didn't understand what he was talking about, the brunette outside the door – but then it dawned him, and a broad smile couldn't help but to creep onto his lips.

…"_cause I bet you haven't ever tried to get it good and hard.._ "…

"Oh, is that so.. And what do I then owe the fine occasion of your visit today." If possible Naruto's face would split in half of this.

God Kiba was a fun man to tease.

"Shut the fuck up Uzumaki. Thanks to you Sasuke broke my trophy of establishment from my work and broke up with me. Do you even have a clue how long we dated! 5 fucking years! FIVE!"

"Sounds to me like you're a whipped man." Naruto just said, still having a huge grin on his lips. He couldn't stop. Whatever came out of Kiba's lips was unregistered in the blond mans brain, all he did notice on the other hand was... how fucking nice those pink lips looked when Kiba talked.

Foul language or not.

"I am not a fucking whipped man; thanks to you I don't have anyone to whip me." Kiba lifted a brow as the blond apparently looked distracted by something. He wasn't paying attention – that's for sure.

Naruto wouldn't deny that he was a young man with certain hormones. Testosterone was a bitch to live with, but harder to live out, and so Naruto had gotten good ol' tired of waiting for something he thought he couldn't have but was now presented in front of him on a golden platter.

Hell, he had to be a duchebag not to take it. It would be rude not to.

And as by sheer tension in the air, Kiba lunged out to grab the taller mans shirt and crash his lips against his, letting the blond wrap his arms around him and turning him around in his grasp so he could close the open door behind them.

Their lips fitted as Naruto had anticipated, soft pink lips against his plum ones, and Kiba's sculpted body was grinding against his – letting the greenday t-shirt on the brunette ride up a little on his six pack stomach.

Had he been a Japanese manga figure he would have died of blood loss –damn the inu was begging to get it hard by the way he was seriously grinding against his thigh. Though something the blond tall man hadn't taken into consideration was that the tattooed greasemonkey was awfully strong and fierce – though he himself was taller and therefore only a bit stronger, but strong enough to slam the brunette against the wall by the door.

Their mouths changed position every 10 seconds as they gasped for air, and let a little drop of saliva fall from the kiss, which they had deepen instantly, down Kiba's inked cheek and down to his chin.

Naruto's hands was all over Kiba's body, touching the dark complexion of skin hidden underneath the front of the shirt, while he let the brunettes hands pull in his long hair, almost ripping it clear off his scalp – but that somehow just felt fucking hot.

"hah.. I wanna fuck. Now!" the brunette muttered between breaths as he had broken the kiss in need of air. His skin was getting hot from the closeness from the blond who stood looking at him with his more than ridiculously blue eyes – who had that blue eyes!

It aint natural – was what the brunette could only comment in his head about that, before the blond pulled off his jacket and thereafter his shirt, standing against the other topless.

"Kinky" Kiba added to the tattoo Naruto had around his navel.

"I try." Naruto said with a smug smirk before he attacked yet again Kiba's lips adding a soft pressure that fast grew into a wild and hot one as their breathes mingled and moans escaped from them every once in a while.

Naruto's hands fumbled as he tried to get Kiba's shirt of, apparently it was creating a problem that was even more annoying and frustrating than a girl's bra.

"God you're an idiot." Kiba pushed the taller man away as he took off his shirt, but he only got the shirt over his head before the blond man in front of him attacked his naked chest, biting without mercy down on his right nipple. The brunettes arms where caught in the shirt above his head and he couldn't do anything to fend the harsh bites and licks of, it was an unpleasant turn on.

Naruto on the other hand, was fucking enjoying this display of manhood all too much. Kiba stood against the wall with hands tied down by his black shirt, and his muscled body looked slim as he stood there panting with growls and not too nice verbal frustration against the wall.

Naruto unhooked one of the buttons in Kiba's jeans, and then the next one, and the next…

"Damn you Uzumaki, I aint gonna fuck in your stupid hallway!" well the guy at least spoke his mind Naruto thought to himself with a charming but sinful smile.

"Aight, if you wanna play hard to get, then let's move." Naruto stood up tall, and tore Kiba's shirt off, so he also were standing topless, but only for mere 5 seconds and only because the blond wanted to look at him properly, before he dragged him over to the worn out couch where he ungentle pushed the other down on the torn springs.

Popping his own zipper as slowly descended down onto the couch with first his right knee, then his left; before he crawled on top of Kiba and leaned down to kiss him.

His kiss was much more gentle this time than it had been just prior in the entrance, but maybe it was because they needed to establish dominance – a man thing. But now that that was settled there was air to be a bit more caring – though not as much as had he been with girl.

Kiba was a man, a man who was going to get it hard.

And that said alone why Naruto didn't treat the brunette as some stupid doll, because he was in fact a dude, and he was a dude who could handle to play rough, so..

Naruto tipped his head so he rested a bit more relaxing against the other and the back piece of the couch, as he kissed him again, lips soft but warm at the touch. Kiba's tongue came out and brushed against the soft and plum lips of the blond before their tongues pushed against each other, letting small pleasant noises of moans, breaths and lips touching escape them.

The dark hands of the brunette found the blonds belt loops in his jeans, and he tried to wiggle the jeans off, but Naruto stopped him and placed with one hand both of Kiba's hands above his head.

With the other hand, the blond began massaging a surprisingly large bulge in Kiba's pants, earning not only a moan from the other which died in the kiss, but also a shiver which Naruto easily could feel against his own body.

He let his hand wander up the erection and with a little team work he got the boxers and jeans down a little so the brunette's erection came free from the clothed prison. He gave it a firm stroke before he let go and with practiced skills got his own erection free.

Parting Kiba's legs further apart with his own, which was placed in between, Naruto leaned down and brushed his painfully hard on against the man underneath him.

Kiba broke the kiss and moaned loudly - - - followed by a sentence of bad words.

His panting was frantic and he couldn't catch his breath as Naruto's hand began pumping their erections at the same time. It wasn't as if he hadn't done this before, no he was pretty use to this, but...

It was usually him who did this, and it was usually never, NEVER, this rough and hard. God it burned a little but also it was hard not to get weak knees and pounding heart when a man as Naruto was lying on top of him and moaning with honey coated voice into his ear.

In fact Naruto was pretty built, so to hear him moan– yet alone sing, with such a voice was a bit of a surprise. The blond always looked like he worked out every day, though he also knew in fact that that wasn't true, as Naruto worked night shifts only and was dead beat when he came home.

But god had granted the taller man damn good looks. His golden hair which reached his shoulders were sometimes tied in a knot, and when it were up like that then he could clearly see the three markings he had on each cheek – whiskers as the blond had said.

He was drunk when he got them he had said, though Kiba suspected that was a lie.

He could feel Naruto's hand there held his wrists in place tightened painfully around them, and he wriggled trying to get them free, but to no use, the strong fingers clutching his hands were painfully strong.

"hah.. Kiba.. I'ma.." Naruto could hardly speak as he felt his leaking cock was getting him close to his climax. When he pumped his hand up and down, he would sometimes with his thumb smear their precum around the penis heads and down the slits.

Good and Christ have mercy it felt fucking good. Why ever such a thing like this was a sin was beyond him – evidently god had never had sex.

"Naru.. fuck stop it.. I am gonna cum.." Kiba loud as always and full of fancy words came seconds after the words had drizzled of his lips as a lame threat. He shot his load up against Naruto's naked chest, hitting his tattoo- all over.

Though no harm no foul – Naruto also hit his tattoo when he came just after, having Kiba's moan as the last drop to fill the cup, making him loose his grip around the others wrist.

"You jerk." Kiba panted into the blond's ear just by his lips as the blond did the same, though he just grinned and dried the semen of his stomach with his hands and smeared the shit onto his jeans.

They came off now anyways, was his trail of thought.

Noting the action but not bothering to comment it, Kiba closed his eyes momentarily as he felt the warm blood fill his body after his climax.

"take'em off." Naruto commented making the brunette open his eyes, looking at the blond with a grin.

"Make me bitch." Oh that gave way to many – many! – comments there could have come from Naruto, but the blond just grinned likewise sinister, and with a smooth action, to Kiba's surprise, wriggled the jeans and boxers of him so he was lying butt naked on his prehistoric couch.

Naruto on the other hand just had his semi erect cock dangling outside his own jeans, not really bothering to tuck it in nor taking of the jeans.

As Naruto sat on his knees, he slowly licked a trace as soft as feathers – though Kiba thought it felt like snail, up his thigh to his erection, where the blond began licking the last of the semen of his cock there began twitching itself to full erection again.

Kiba grabbed hold of the pillow behind his head with both hands as he felt how the skilled tongue did something incredibly and absolutely fucking brilliant.

The blond licked with a sound satisfaction Kiba's erection clean and licked down the full length of his shaft and down to his balls, which Naruto had noted prior, was nicely shaven – kudos to Kiba for doing that.

Kiba bucked at that particular action, as his crown jewels were incredibly sensitive right after his climax- and the idiot going down on him right now knew this of course.

"you have to turn around" Naruto's words were simple and said with that soft voice he possessed, so Kiba couldn't really comment other than now the idiot better do a good job or he was going to regret that he ever lived on this planet in the first place.

Kiba released his killer hold on Naruto's mint green pillow, and turned around so he could place the pillow against his chest on the armrest of the sofa – likewise mint green.

Naruto got a little closer as he walked on his knees across the torn spring pillows of the couch, so he could reach the brunette a little bit better.

Big boys don't cry, and he had told the brunette he was going to get it good and hard, so he was only going to apply minimum amount of lubrication when he was going in but for now, spit could do the trick.

Spitting on his fingers twice, to get them good wet, he divided Kiba's legs further for better access. The brunette closed his eyes, as he felt embarrassed by the whole situation, not that he of course hadn't tried it before, it was just still awkward for a man as he clearly was to be doing something like this – and usually he never bottomed!

Naruto let his moist fingers caress the sensitive skin on Kiba's balls, and fondled them a little while, until Kiba gasped and yelled that he was an asshole, and then the blond was having enough of being yelled at and squeezed the brunette's balls – just sheer revenge.

To his surprise the naked man in front of his gasped loudly and bucked by then action, which was a weird turn of events but a total turn on. Kiba clasped his mouth as the sound of his own voice being cried out like that was something he felt even more embarrassed about.

A pink tint crawled upon his red marked cheeks, and he could feel how the taller man behind him let his fingers caress the skin from his balls all the way to his hole, and let them encircle it before he slipped one finger in.

One finger wasn't any problem, it got in with no pain and he could hardly even feel it, until the blond began let it circle around – inside his butt!

Kiba hid his face in the pillow as his face was probably as red as his tattoos, and he could him what there probably was a chuckle leave the blond's moist, plum...

Fuck Naruto better had to be a fucking star in the sack as much as he teased him.

"Come on Kiba, don't be girl, cant you even moan so I can hear it?" Naruto did at that comment enter the second finger which made the brunette get up from the pillow and gasp.

"are you just plain stupid?" Kiba asked as he was about to turn and look at the blond, but felt suddenly how Naruto's fingers began scissoring his hole ready.

"Fuck!" Kiba said and burrowed his face fast into the pillows. The idiot was playing with fire, and he knew it.

The blond began pumping his fingers in and out in a steady pace, until he could feel Kiba relax, and he added a third finger and began speeding up the pace, hoping to find the swee-

"Ah fuck!" Kiba moaned from the pillow – unwilling to get his head up from it, as the blond apparently found it fun to tease him.

"Oh so this is it?" Naruto's grin turned into an evil and sinister one, oh the devil had a hard time doing it better than the blond that very moment.

Naruto, the sly devil he was, slowed down the pace again, feeling how the brunette likewise breathed a little easier, only to increase the thrusts of his fingers the next split second, pumping his hand fast in and out with a suck noise each time he would thrust them back inside.

Kiba couldn't breathed as his moans began being erratic and made it hard for him to breathe as he had his face in the pillow. He got up and moaned so deep that he feared that he was about to cum again if Naruto kept this speed up much longer.

"Seems like your good and ready.." Naruto said, noting how the man in front of him was heaving to gain air, he stopped with the ministrations from his fingers, and got off the couch – slapping Kiba's ass in the progress, smearing of any residue- and walked over to the TV table and opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"wh-…what idiot has.. Lube in his TV table?" Kiba asked still gaining air, as he looked at the blond.

"The one who is going to fuck you until morning." The blond said as he walked right in front of Kiba's face, letting him see how he poured a little of the sticky substance onto his erection and over it, pumping his full length a little while he did so.

A moan escaped Naruto's lips as he stood there giving a nice little porn show in front of the other, and he didn't notice how Kiba's cock had also began leaking, not only from the finger fucking but also because the idiot in front of him was playing dirty tricks.

Very dirty tricks.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or what?" was the only comment Kiba at the current time could muster, no bad word would leave his lips other than "fuck me – now bitch!" but they seemed unnecessary though.

"Shut up princess." Naruto snorted letting a white smile show before he crawled onto the couch and sat down.

"You know, the best way for me to fuck you good and hard is if you come over here and sit." Naruto pointed so graciously to his erection, and flashed a grin.

Kiba cocked a brow as he hadn't moved from the armrest at all, but did as the blond said.

"If I am going to do all the work shitface I aint getting fucked you know" Kiba said as a matter a fact.

He crawled onto the blonds lap and placed a leg on each side of the blond, slowly letting his ass down on the blond's erection – fuck it was so hot and big. Fuck god.

"uhn.. god.. you haven't ever tried me before, now have you dogshit" Kiba would have thrown some verbal comment back at the idiot but he kind of forgot.

As he slowly let the cock inside his entrance, he felt how his own twitched and he couldn't help but to caress it as he swallowed the whole of the blonds.

"no no no.. No playing this game." Naruto removed Kiba's hand and placed both of them on his shoulders.

Not bothering to let Kiba settle a little, the blond began moving his pelvis in and out with practiced ease, letting the brunette on top of him move only a little, as he just made sure there was a good distance between the two for him to pump his rock hard erection in and out.

Kiba's nails dug into Naruto's shoulders, and he could feel his ass cheeks relax as the blond began speeding up making it virtually impossible for him to keep track of what he did.

"Please, fuck me dick" Kiba was crying out with moans and pants that probably Naruto's poor old neighbor to the right could hear. Oh well..

Naruto got an even greater idea, as he by now began ramming into Kiba's hole, making a lovely suck noise occur with each hard thrust, wanting to go as deep as he possibly could.

"hang on" he said as pulled out and grabbed hold of Kiba's legs and stood up with wobbly knees, and placed the man in his arms on the coffee table in front of the couch, and positioned himself on the floor.

The glass and wooden table was of course not the best choice of location but it had the perfect height for Naruto, as he could stand on his knees and be the same height with Kiba's ass.

Slamming into the ass again with full speed, Naruto moved the coffee table a little, but it didn't cause any problems though. He took one of Kiba's legs up on his shoulder and began slamming into him from a sideway angle.

"Fuck Naruto, I am going to come soon, fuck my cock please!" The poor man was begging for it too bad, but alas, no. Naruto wasn't going to let him jerk himself off, nor was he going to help. The neighbor in 208 was going to get it in the ass and that was THE way to get it.

Kiba tried to touch himself but Naruto slapped his hand away, and just even more unmerciful slammed his erection into his warm cave.

"Prepare yourself..." Naruto said with hoarse voice as he could feel warmth coil up around his stomach area, and he could hear how Kiba moaned as he took hold of Kiba's legs and made the brunette move into his thrusts so that he could reach as deep as possible, resulting in Kiba cumming over his stomach and a little of his table.

"Naruto fuck..!" Kiba gasped as his climax was still riding as Naruto still slammed into his whole and his prostate as he had done for a good time now.

The blond slammed into Kiba and could feel how the brunette's body retracted and squeezed so lovely around his erection, making him cum shortly after and hard into the other beneath him.

He rode the wave and thrust in and out for a couple of minutes after to get all of the warmth out of his system – and collapsed upon the other.

"Dude…" Kiba breather hard.

"Your heavy and your lying in my semen man.." he really didn't have any more air in his lungs the way that Naruto had had sex with him made it hard to concentrate on breathing – apparently.

" 'm not m'ving.." Naruto said and closed his eyes.

"Yes you are! Move shitface, and get your dick out!" Kiba managed to push him off with his feet so the blond just sat down on the floor.

"Where's your toilet Barbie?" Kiba asked, standing up and feeling how a certain leftover ran slowly but surely down his thighs.

"Door on the right." Naruto said with a grin and smacked Kiba's ass – and Kiba smacked his face.

Naruto just laughed and got up, taking off his pants and boxers and drying himself off – always good to have something to clean yourself with, and threw the pants and boxers in some general direction of the corner of the living room before he walked into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.

"Naruto, do you have another towel?" no answer from the other side of the door.

Some nerves the idiot had.

"Oi Barbie brain where is-"Kiba opened the door and was surprised not to find the blond idiot anywhere in sight. He walked slowly – and naked, over to the room located across from the toilet and saw the blond sleeping soundly.

Naked and all.

"For fucks sake, take a sheet over your sorry ass." Kiba said with a soft smile, as he climbed onto the bed and pulled the wrinkled sheet over Naruto, and also himself as he also crawled down under the soft cotton sheet.

He let a hand caress a lock of hair to the side, and looked at the sleeping figure of Naruto, since the idiot was actually just home from work when he stopped him so no wonder and smiled again to himself.

Finding someone that stubborn might not be a bad thing at all...

**Well somewhere the one  
I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I've got to be that  
someone that  
I wanna be that someone that  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with**


End file.
